As Fast As You Can
by choirgeek
Summary: What happens when a someone from the Cullen's past shows up in Forks? What if that someone happens to be a vampire who brings with them a dark past? A painful past is brutally brought to light as the new vampire terrorizes one Cullen in particular...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: I know the first chapter is kind of short...okay, it's really short. But this is just the prologue! Anyway, I have an idea of where I'm taking it, but I don't know how long this is actually going to be. It's rated T for now...not sure if that's going to change or not. Please review! Enjoy!**

UNKNOWN POV

I inhaled deeply, trying to figure out my bearings. Slowly, I sifted through all of the delicious scents that wafted through the air…so many savory humans nearby…

With deliberately slow movements, I walked forward, pausing every few steps to inhale again. I came to an abrupt halt when the scent of vampires reached me. Inhaling deeper than I ever had before, I mentally separated the aroma into seven distinct scents. _It seems I've found a coven_…_This should be interesting…_

I grinned wildly as I began planning all that I could do. All the possibilities ran through my mind and I couldn't settle down on any of the thousands of ideas I came up with. One thing was for certain, I was about to become this coven's worst nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter, or really the first actual chapter. I hope it gets more exciting as it goes along, this is my first time writing a suspense story. I don't expect to be updating all that often, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two! Please review! Enjoy!**

RPOV

I walked outside and let my hair out of its ponytail, shaking my mane of curls loose before racing off into the woods. My golden locks whipped behind me as I ran as fast as I could, avoiding trees and twirling around bushes. For the first time in a long time, I allowed myself a real laugh instead of the forced laugh I often used at the house. I sighed as I heard the echoes of my jubilant laugh fill the forest.

Soon, I heard thundering footsteps running after me. I slowed my pace ever so slightly and as soon as my pursuer got close enough, spun around and tackled them to the ground, pinning them down with my hands against their muscular chest.

"Oooo, feisty today, are we?" he chuckled beneath me.

I silenced him with a kiss and leapt to my feet before he could realize what I was doing, racing through the trees once again.

"Oh, no you don't," he laughed as he quickly stood and chased after me.

A pair of strong arms grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. "Emmett!" I laughed. "Put me down!"

"As you wish fair, Rosalie," he grinned, setting me on my feet only to pin me against a tree and kiss me passionately.

After several minutes of making out, I pushed against his shoulders, pulling my mouth away from his. "Come on, Em, let's hunt."

My husband let out a loud whoop, causing me to roll my eyes as we let our thirst take over, turning us into ferocious hunters.

We ran for miles until coming upon our prey. Emmett threw himself onto a bear and then backed off…waiting to tease the animal before he sank his teeth into it. As predicted, the bear stood on its hind legs and turned to face Emmett, who was shifting on his feet, a Cheshire grin on his face. The bear dropped to all fours and ran at Emmett, raising its paw to strike…only Emmett was faster, moving behind the bear. Confused, the bear stood staring at the place Emmett had been only seconds before. Continuing his taunting, Emmett stepped on a twig, causing the bear to whirl around and charge. Standing still this time, he let the bear advance; not even twitching with the paw came down, ripping his shirt to shreds.

The bear was bewildered, roaring in anger. I hissed in encouragement from the sidelines and suddenly the bear pivoted and charged at me. Not having any of that, Emmett finally crouched and leapt in for the kill, teeth barred. Once he had had his fill, my husband turned to me with a childish grin on his face and motioned for me to continue with my hunt.

Anxious for the hunt to be over, I quickly sniffed to survey the area. Pouncing on the nearest elk, I fed and stood up, brushing a stray piece of grass off of my shirt.

Out of nowhere, Emmett tackled me to the ground and we wrestled fighting for dominance as we playfully kissed each other's necks. Finally Emmett, resigned, laying on his back while I straddled his chest. "Now you're mine," I muttered as I lowered my lips to his.

_Rosalie…_

It was so quiet, like a whisper that at first I thought I was imagining things. But then I heard the voice again, this time calling out a different name.

_Emmett_…

I stiffened, sitting up and rapidly looking about. Nothing. I inhaled, trying to catch a foreign scent but smelled nothing besides the woods and Emmett.

"What is it, babe?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emmett frowned.

I gazed into the forest for a minute longer before standing, "Nothing, let's just go home."

Sighing, Emmett stood and took my hand as we began to run back to the house. Halfway into the run, I began to relax, chastising myself for a vivid imagination.

Just when I was about to laugh the entire experience off, I heard another whisper.

_Goldilocks and her bear can run…but nobody can hide._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Thank you to all of my reviewers and everyone who added me to their Favorites and Alert lists!!!! Here's the next chapter! I can't believe I'll have update three days in a row. I know the chapters are short, but hopefully that will make for quicker updates. Anyway, I hope you like it! Remember, things can always change because of Alice, so don't think just because I have a plan now, it won't change later! Please review! Enjoy!**

**BTW, Megan Geyer, you can use my line as long as I get full credit! : ) **

UNKNOWN POV

Everything was going according to plan. I took a few days to scout out the area, learning all I could about the Cullens—my new adversaries. With each passing moment, my plan solidified and the excitement thrilled me as I came up with ways to torture my opponents. First I had to get under their skin…

There was Carlisle, the leader of the coven. His kind nature made me gag. What vampire in their right mind would submit themselves to the temptation of human blood everyday and never drink? I simply had to make the temptation all consuming…and I knew just how to do that.

Esme was the mother figure, always the loving disciplinarian. She would do anything for her family…anything. And that was her downfall.

Edward was perhaps the easiest target of all. His mind reading capabilities were of no importance to me. His weakness was a liability to all of them. No matter how baffled I was with Carlisle's control working at the hospital, it came nowhere near how I felt about Edward having a human for a potential mate. Her fragility would be the cause of Edward's undoing.

Which brings me to Bella…hmm…her scent was intoxicating. It took all of my control not to run after her the first time I caught her scent. The only thing that held me back was the promise of fun that came with dragging out the torment. Bella would be easy to take care of as well, her blinding love for Edward and her predisposition for accidents made it almost too easy.

Alice was a tricky one, not because of her weakness, but because of her strength. Whereas Edward's power was easy enough for me to avoid, Alice's was trickier. It was because of her that I couldn't completely solidify my plan. As soon as I came up with one idea, I had to move on to the next in order to stay one step ahead. As long as I stayed focused, I could outwit her, thus bringing around her demise. For Alice, seeing is everything. So what happens when she can't see?

Jasper would be fun, almost as easy to conquer as Edward. Being an empath, I could make him feel anything I wanted him to.

Emmett would be tricky, after all, how do you scare the man who turns everything into a joke? Simple, you make him laugh until he says, "that's not funny" and turn the joke on him.

And last but not least was Rosalie…

I was interrupted from my planning when I caught a whiff of two Cullens running past me. In half a second, I registered the scents of Emmett and Rosalie. _Perfect. Time for Phase I_.

As quietly as possible, I followed them, making sure to stay out of sight. I watched as they hunted and then began to show their more romantic sides. A slow grin spread across my face as I began to whisper, just loud enough for her ears.

_Rosalie…_

I chuckled to myself as she spun around, inhaling. I wasn't concerned about being found.

_Emmett_…

I watched as they began to run back to the house.

_Goldilocks and her bear can run…but nobody can hide._

After they walked through the front door, I turned around and ran into the middle of the woods, letting out a ferocious growl, ready to begin my hunt. Only this time I wasn't hunting humans. Oh, no, not humans. This time, I was hunting Cullens.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! Here is the next chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to update next because the next few weeks are going to be really busy for me but I'll try to make it soon! Please review! Enjoy!**

APOV

I nervously paced the front hallway somewhere between human and vampire speed. Jasper tried to calm me down every few minutes and I would give him a thankful smile before returning to my pacing.

Right after Emmett and Rosalie left, I had a vision that things were not quite right. I saw Rosalie, one of the hardest people to shake, scared witless. First she was wearing the same outfit as today. Then the vision changed. Her outfit and hair were different and I had never seen her so scared or angry.

Then I saw Emmett. He was frantically searching for something, someone and destroying everything around him. He let out a fierce roar and punched the nearest object. An equally distraught Jasper entered the picture just as it faded out…

As soon as I came out of my vision, I yelled at Jasper, "Call Emmett, now!"

He did as I asked while I ran over to my phone and tried to call Rosalie. Two distinct ringtones could be heard throughout the house.

I let out a high pitched shriek, causing Carlisle and Esme to run into the room, panicked, while Jasper came over and tried to calm me down.

"What is it?" Esme asked, concern flashing in her golden eyes.

"I had a vision concerning Rosalie and Emmett and I need to speak to them now but when we called them, of course their phones were here!" I said as quickly as possible.

Carlisle frowned, "We'll see what we can do. Esme, Jasper and I will walk the grounds trying to find them. You stay here in case they come back. Everyone stay within shouting distance."

He and Esme left almost right away, but Jasper lingered, obviously concerned for me. "It's okay, Jazz, I need you looking right now."

My husband sighed, kissing me lightly before following Carlisle and Esme. Grabbing my phone again, I tried calling Edward. It immediately went to voicemail.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I know today is you full day with Bella, but you need to come home now, ASAP, pronto, whatever you what to call it, get here!! Oh, one more thing…TURN YOUR PHONE ON!!!!!"

That was when I began my pacing. Carlisle and Esme sent Jasper back because they could all hear my exasperated, anxious muttering. All the while I was yelling at Edward in my mind, desperately trying to reach him.

EDWARD! COME HOME! LISTEN TO YOUR VOICEMAIL! BRING BELLA! IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN 20 MINUTES, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!!!

Over and over, I mentally screamed the same pattern at him, counting down the time as it was applicable. At the same time, I kept searching the future, trying to find when Edward was coming home and looking for Emmett and Rosalie.

Judging from my conversations with Bella, if I were human, I would have a massive headache from all I was trying to do. Coming out of my latest search, I turned to Jasper shaking my head. Sill, nothing about Rosalie and Emmett, but at least I knew Edward was on his way home.

Suddenly, I stopped pacing and inhaled deeply. Flashing a glance at Jasper, I saw he had registered the same two familiar scents.

I ran out of the house and threw my arms around the nearest figure and hugged them tight. Rosalie and Emmett were finally home.

What worried me was the fact that I never knew they were coming…


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Well, here's the next chapter. I have the next two chapters handwritten, but I don't know when I'll be able to type them up. I'll try to get one of them up today or tomorrow! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story!! You guys are awesome! Please review! Enjoy!**

CPOV

After running into my wife on my search for two of my children and ascertaining that neither of us had found anything, we walked back to the house.

"I'm worried about them…" Esme said quietly. "I don't remember the last time Alice was this scared…"

I grabbed her hand and traced light circles with my thumb, "Everything will work out in the end."

"I hope you're right, Carlisle."

When we made it back to the house, Alice was standing outside with her arms wrapped around Rosalie, who in turn had her head on the much shorter Alice's shoulder. Emmett stood off to the side, talking with Jasper.

Esme, being the tender, caring person that she is, ran over and tried to console our two daughters. As I got closer, I saw the look of terror in Rosalie's eyes. The strength of the raw emotion present on her face shook me to the core.

"Does Edward know?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

"He's coming," Alice said in a weak voice. "So is Bella."

Suddenly, Rosalie straightened and her face became a mix between imperious and a deer caught in headlights. "No!" she shouted. "Bella can't see me like this!"

"Rosalie, Bella is part of this family now," I said gently.

"Besides, this concerns all of us," Alice whispered, her eyes going blank, "including Bella."

Esme suggested we all move inside. A few minutes later, Edward and Bella arrived.

After everyone was settled, Rosalie began to tell her story. From the look of utter shock on Emmett's face, he seemed oblivious. Just to be certain, I asked him, "You heard nothing, Emmett?"

"No, I didn't see, hear of smell anything."

"That's the thing!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I couldn't smell anything, yet I heard him! It was as if he was standing in the forest with us…" she finished, looking down at her hands.

"Just because someone has to ask it…and I don't doubt you…" Jasper asked cautiously. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

Rosalie's head snapped up and a growl escaped her lips. Emmett placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, keeping her seated as she said, "I'm sure, Jasper. I wouldn't be this scared of a figment of my imagination."

"I'm just trying to understand how you heard it when Emmett didn't," Jasper defended his point. "Like I said, I don't doubt you. I also don't doubt Alice," he turned to look at his wife.

Alice sat on the ground next to Jasper, her eyes wide and her mouth open as she started to take in ragged breaths. Edward, obviously seeing what Alice saw, let out a growl that rivaled Rosalie's and pulled Bella close to him.

Something told me that our family was in for some difficult times…times that I might not be able to help them with.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! My computer needed to be taken in for repairs _. I have a bunch of papers handwritten and now just need to find the time to type them...so I don't know when the next update will be...sorry again! Anyway, please review! Enjoy!**

EdPOV

To say that Alice's vision scared me was a gross understatement. In her vision, Bella was lying in her bed with her hair unwashed and unkempt. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed souless as she stared at the wall. Her breaths were neither shallow nor deep and her skin, often aflame with a beautiful, crimson blush was sallow, her cheek bones protruding as if she had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. The overall image wrenched my dead heart as I watched my love lie there as if she had given up all hope.

I growled, pulling Bella close to me. Ever observant, she looked from Alice to me, frowning, "What is it, Edward?"

I locked eyes with Alice, who shook her head infinitesimally, "Nothing, love, just taking in the gravity of the situation." I couldn't worry Bella unnecessarily, but one thing was for certain, she wasn't leaving our sights until this monster was caught.

I had no idea who or what this monster was. Initially, I wondered if he really existed. Rosalie wasn't one to create things for no reason, but I wondered if she might be hallucinating. To spare her wrath, however, I let Jasper voice our shared opinion.

Then Alice showed me the visions that had prompted her to call everyone home. The emotions I saw on my family's faces were so real that I dismissed my disbelief.

Now this monster was threatening my reason to exist. That was something I would not tolerate.

Bella flinched slightly and I realized that I had unconsciously tightened my grip on her. I immediately let her go and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," I mumbled into her hair.

"It's okay," she snuggled into my chest.

"Until we figure out what's going on, I think it best that Bella stays here, so she can be protected," I announced to everyone.

Bella opened her mouth to argue that she didn't need protection, but I put a finger over her lips, silencing her. Much to my surprise, no one else tried to argue with my decision, not even Rosalie.

Glancing at my sister, I saw that she was sitting in Emmett's lap, tight in his embrace, taking shuddering breaths. This reaffirmed my decision. If Rosalie was too scared to argue verbally or mentally, Bella needed to stay here.

_We'll keep her safe, Edward_, Alice tried to reassure me. _I'll keep watching for danger._

"Thank you," I said, relieved that my family was on my side.

"There's just one problem," Bella said as all eyes turned to her and I lowered my finger. "What are we going to tell Charlie? How can we convince him to let me stay if he knows Edward will be here the whole time?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, asking myself why I had made the decisions that led to Charlie hating me so, preventing me from protection the one thing I loved most in the world.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay...my life has been crazy busy lately. I still have a few more chapters hand written that I need to type up and post. I hope you like it! Please review! Enjoy!**

**BTW: EssaBellia J., thank you for the idea! I had this chapter written before you reviewed but it's funny how you guessed what I had planned...  
**

EsPOV

Soon after Edward announced that Bella would be staying here, Alice called Charlie and asked if Bella could stay the night. After speaking briefly with Bella, he agreed.

In an attempt to maintain a sense of normalcy, we put on a movie, which Bella soon fell asleep watching. With her tucked safely at Edward's side, we spoke in hushed tones, discussing our plan without disturbing her.

The next morning, Carlisle and I worked on making the appropriate phone calls and paperwork before Alice and I drove Bella home with Edward and Jasper following close behind on foot.

When we arrived, Bella opened the front door and called, "Dad?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Can you come here?" she said, moving into the kitchen. "There are some people who would like to talk with you."

Charlie came into with a wary look in his face. Alice had warned me that he would suspect Edward was involved in this somehow.

"Hi, Chief Swan!" Alice chirped.

I extended the hand I had been warming up in front of the car heater as Alice drove, "Hello, Chief Swan, I'm Esme Cullen."

"Yes, I remember meeting you," he shook my hand. "And it's Charlie."

"Charlie," I smiled warmly. "I have a favor to ask of you. I am looking to earn a specialized teaching degree for a school some of my friends are in the process of founding. It will offer more individualized attention to students who show great promise. In order to earn my degree, I need to do an in depth study of a student. The education board would rather I not use one of my own children for the study. Would you mind if I used Bella as my subject and followed her around school?"

Charlie looked slightly taken aback by my offer but said, "By all means. Bella and I are honored you would ask."

I glanced at Bella as I gave her father the fake permission form bearing the name "Denali Charter" at the top. She looked confused as to how this fit in with the rest of the plan. By manipulating the situation this way, it ensured that Bella would never be in class by herself.

"Bells, why don't you get us something to drink while I look over the forms Mrs. Cullen brought."

"Esme, please," I corrected gently.

"I'll do it!" Alice jumped to her feet and flounced around the kitchen with such familiarity that had it been anyone other than Alice, Charlie would have frowned. Instead, he thanked her.

When Alice set a glass of ice water down in front of me, I thanked her and pretended to sip. As Charlie scrutinized the form, I held on to the glass, giving my hands a reason to be cold.

Once Charlie had signed and initialized the papers, I proceeded with the next item on the list. "I already spoke with the high school to ensure that I could shadow at Forks. They informed me that Alice and Bella will have a group project coming up. Would you mind terribly if Bella stayed at our house until the completion of the project? It would be such a help for my study."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Girls, why don't you go upstairs while I finish talking to Esme."

Alice and Bella walked up the stairs noisily and Charlie remained silent until the door clicked shut. I knew Edward and Jasper were already upstairs to help with packing.

"As a parent," Charlie began, "you have to understand my concern. I'm not the fondest of having my daughter and your son live under the same roof for an extended period of time."

"I understand perfectly, Charlie. Bella and Alice will stay in the basement while Edward sleeps on the second floor. The bedroom I share with Carlisle is on the first floor. Nothing will happen between the two that we don't know about. Besides, Edward has upcoming plans to go camping with Jasper and Emmett for some brother bonding time," I lied smoothly.

Typically, I did not condone lying among my children and it seemed hypocritical of me to partake in the nasty habit. However, in dire situations such as this, lying was not only preferable, it was necessary.

After taking a few minutes to think about it, Charlie nodded his ascent.

The children had long since finished packing, but for appearance's sake, the girls remained upstairs while Edward and Jasper scouted the perimeter.

Charlie went upstairs to tell Bella and I followed close behind. Alice pretended to be excited by the news, or rather expressed the excitement she had been struggling to hide. Even though the reason Bella was staying with us petrified Alice, she was still excited to have her best friend close by.

We helped carry Bella's bags to the car and drove back to the house with the boys close behind.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry for the long delay! Here's the next chapter. I'll try to update again soon! Please review! Enjoy!**

BPOV

I had been living at the Cullen house for only a week and I was already sick of it. Not that I minded living with Edward, which I of course didn't, but I was tired of being treated like a prisoner. Everywhere I went, one of the Cullens followed.

Esme was there for every class and I saw Edward and Alice quite a bit at school, too. We all drove together and sat at the same lunch table. The first day Esme joined us, Mike made a comment as Edward and I were in line for my food, "What, Cullen, do you need your mommy to cut your food for you?"

Jessica, who would probably never be over her infatuation with Mike, laughed along with Lauren.

I felt Edward tense beside me and put a hand on his arm, "Relax," I whispered before turning to Mike. "She's here because of me. I'm helping Mrs. Cullen as she works to found a charter school for intellectually advanced students." I don't know what came over me, but suddenly something snapped. "No matter how hard you try, Mike, you'll never have the brains to get in."

I walked over to our table and buried my head in my hands. Alice squealed and bounced up and down, "Way to go, Bella!"

"As Emmett would say, 'Newton had it coming,'" Edward brought my tray over.

Once we got back to the Cullen house, Alice, Edward and I would to our homework and then spend the evenings with the whole family, watching movies or playing games until I fell asleep. I would sleep in Edward's room, contrary, I'm sure, to what Esme must have told Charlie. They moved an extra dresser into the room for my clothes.

Even at the house, I had no privacy. While the y let me go to the bathroom and shower by myself, one of them would always clear the room first and Alice would wait outside the door for me to be done.

My only consolation was that no one else was allowed to go anywhere alone either. Hunting was done in pairs, preferably in threes. So that Carlisle was never alone, Rosalie accompanied him to the hospital under the pretense that she was in an accelerated medicine program. Rosalie was chosen for this because among the Cullen siblings who had graduated, Rosalie had the greatest self-control.

This left Jasper and Emmett as the odd men out. They stayed at the house, patrolling all day and making sure no one got near.

Thus a week passed and nothing happened. It was Friday night and I was rereading _Sense and Sensibility_ when the book dropped out of my hands.


End file.
